Have Faith In Me
by YoureJustADaydreamAway
Summary: Pat and Alex are eighteen year old twins. Not to mention, runaways with an extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Cowritten with OppositesDistract. Dean/OFC; Sam/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

I huddled into my twin sister as I watched the door open slowly. The fear was running through my veins, but also a bit of excitement. Maybe they would feed us? But maybe they were here to hurt us too..

I gripped Pat's arm tighter at the thought, and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I curled into her side even more. How did we even get in this mess..?

_Pat held my hand as we walked past the bar. She was braver than me, always taking the lead whenever we walked past a place that one or both of us found kind of scary. This included the bar we were currently walking past._

"_Pattycake?" I said quietly, looking at her._

"_Yeah, Lex?" she said, holding me closer._

"_I'm cold.." I mumbled, leaning into her. I really was, we had been outside for hours, looking for something to eat and somewhere to stay the night. She sighed, casting her glance around._

"_Let's check some of the cars around here, okay? Someone must have left the door unlocked, they're so stupid around here, you know that." She held me closer, and began checking the cars. I stuck to her side like glue. Normally I would check with her, but I was cold and scared to be here._

_I looked in the window of the bar, watching as a guy threw a dart directly in the center of the dartboard on the wall. Then another guy, kind of similar looking, tugged on his sleeve, pointing to the bar. The first one nodded, going back to his darts. The second one walked to the bar and sat down, ordering a drink, I guessed._

_Something caught the corner of my eye, and I turned to look at it. Before I felt the sharp pain in my head, I heard my sister shriek. Then my vision faded to black._

I grimaced at the memory, curling into Pat more, touching a hand lightly to the back of my head. Biting my lip, I watched as they dragged a man into the rom, then threw him into the cage next to us. My mouth dropped slightly as I realized it was the guy that ordered the drink from the bar. Was he okay?

The two men walked back out, completely ignoring us. Laying my head on Pat's shoulder, I explained what I remembered. She nodded, saying quietly, "Well, he's no use right now, not 'til he wakes up. Hopefully he's okay. He's pretty cute."

I smiled slightly and shook my head at her. Only my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll be updating this every few days, until it's caught up with our mibba accounts. Just so you guys know. I'll tell you when it's totally caught up. Enjoy! (:**

So here my twin and I were trapped in this creepy...weird...rectangular...depressing...box/crate thing. I hugged my twin closer as these two creepos walked in. They might be fugly and other crap but they were the people that chose to feed us or...not. I watched as they dragged something in was it a person or something else much more morbid? As they dragged the whatever it was into the room, my thoughts wondered back to how we got here in the first place...

_I looked around the parking lot of the bar we were at thinking about food and somewhere to sleep...like that impala over there._

_"Pattycake?" Alex asked._

_"Yeah Lex?" I asked._

_" I'm cold," she said quietly._

_I looked around and said, "Let's check some of the cars around here, okay? Someone must have left the door unlocked, they're so stupid around here, you know that." I held her closer and pulled her toward the impala I noticed earlier._

_Before checking to see if the car was unlocked. I saw these two guys sitting at a table. Both had brown hair but personally I thought the taller one was cuter. I turned back to checking the car when Alex was drug away from me. I screamed, and felt something bang into my head. I heard someone come out the door saying, "Meet you outside, I think I heard a scream." Then I blacked out._

I was jarred from my thoughts as I heard a door of the other box/crate thing slam. I hugged my sister closer as I looked toward the other...cell. The guy looked familiar; I just didn't know where from. Then Ali explained where I knew him from. He's the one I thought was cute.

He was still knocked out so I said, "Well, he's no use right now, not 'til he wakes up. Hopefully he's okay. He's pretty cute."

Alex just shook her head. I smiled at least I could get her to laugh. Maybe he would wake up soon; so we could make a plan to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Pat and the other guy were talking I think. I kept hearing her voice and someone else's. And she was calm, unlike she would be with our captors. So the other guy must have woken up.

My eyes were closed as I started to fall asleep with my head in Pat's lap. I jumped and sat up instantly when a heard a sharp, loud bang, Pat's arms went around me instantly to calm me down. "Shh, it's just Sam," she said softly.

I jumped again as the sound continued to repeat, curling into her side. I gave her a confused look. "Is that his name?" I asked softly, nodding in his direction.

"Mr. Hottie over there? Yeah. He's cute _and_ he's nice. Can't get any better." She was being extremely quiet, probably so he couldn't hear her. I heard Sam groan to himself.

"This is useless. There's no way to break these bars. Have you seen a way to get out of here? Oh, hey. I'm Sam. This is really awkward.. Uhm.." The newly named Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled quietly at him, if a little tensely and nervously.

"This is Alex, my sister. Be nice, she's shy. Uhm, I don't think we saw how they open the cages.. Did you Lex?" Pat asked, rubbing a gentle hand on my back. I shook my head quickly. I didn't remember anything from them putting us in here.

Sam cursed quietly under his breath. "Damn. Well, my brother's gonna come find us. This isn't gonna make you feel any better but, we were trying to rescue Jenkins.. And apparently you guys." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Pat rolled her eyes. "Well you're doing a great job there," she replied, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes back at her, staying silent.

I scrambled backwards quickly when the door opened, it was the people again. Was that food..? I tugged on Pat's arm, trying to pull her back. She shook her head at me, half-standing right up next to the bars. She only moved back when they hit the bars with a gun, backing away quickly. I squeaked almost silently, shaking in quiet terror.

Sam moved away quickly after seeing what they did to us. The people tossed in two plates before bolting the door shut again. Pat moved forward quickly and grabbed both plates, handing one to me. They did the same for our companion. Then they left without a word. Which is really, _really_ creepy.

We wolfed down the food, me and Pat hadn't eaten since the morning before we were taken. Sam took it slower, but he had probably eaten at the bar. I curled into my sister's side quietly as I pushed the plate away. She did the same, pulling me into her lap and playing with my hair quietly, knowing I was terrified and needed someone to hold on to.

Which is exactly what I did. I had her shirt clenched tightly in my hands with my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes slowly, completely exhausted. I didn't think I'd slept in at least two days. She ran her hands through my hair slowly, gently.

I was almost asleep, barely floating in that slight consciousness where I was aware of what was going on, but about to fall into the dark abyss of hopefully dreamless sleep. Then of course, as what seemed to be the norm now, someone came in, and with a sudden loud exclamation, they jerked me from my almost sleep.

**A/N: We'll be going out of town soon, so I'll update on Thursday, then as soon as we get back. Love you guys! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

I was holding Alex in my lap when someone burst into the room. It worried me that he walked in so loud. Was he supposed to be our rescuer? It was starting the feel claustrophobic in this cramped little cage. There was no understanding as to why we were hear, at least not in my mind. It also wasn't helping that me and Ali had only gotten maybe three to four hours of sleep within the last day...

_Ali laid her head against the window of the car we were currently trying to get some sleep in. Needless to say, it wasn't working. We had run out of money weeks ago. Running away from home might not have been the smartest of ideas after all, but it was that or be placed into state custody. And with us, state custody was NOT an option._

_Our family was supremely dysfunctional. With the lack of a mom and a dad who was almost a constant drunk. Then one night dad decides to get supremely pissed and he managed to get alcohol poisoning. Needless to say, we had no idea what was wrong until he was gone. Though before he died he was rambling nonsense. Something about fires, ceilings and yellow eyes. Then there was his ever endless ramblings about demon's and ghosts. Did I say our family was dysfunctional?_

_I knew we were close to where a childhood friend of ours lived. He worked in a bar somewhere near where we were, but I wasn't sure where. He heard we ran away and he told us to stop by and if need be we could stay with him. Thank heavens, we needed a place to crash._

_"Pattycake?" Ali asked me_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" she looked so sad. Sometimes I worry what this has done to us. We used to be such happy people. I wonder if it'll ever be okay. If it doesn't get a little better soon...Well I don't know what we'll do. But we'll have to do something._

_"I sure as I love Music hope so Ali," I sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks or days or however long this crap lasts._

Sam was waving his hand in my face and Lex was shaking my shoulder. Well, dang, I must have zoned out again. I sighed.

"Pat? Paaaaaat? You there?" Sam said still waving his hand in my face. That was starting to get annoying as was Lex's shaking of my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped. I calmed down as I saw Lex recoil. "Sorry Lex. I zoned out. Didn't mean to but I seem to do that a lot." That was when I noticed the other guy was gone. "Hey what happened to the other dude?"

"Dean went to check out the house," was Sam's _brilliant_ response.

"Well, did anyone tell him to watch out for the little girl. She's _evil_," I shuddered, remembering how she was one of the one's that got us in this situation in the first place.

"No, I don't think we did Pattycake," Alex said quietly in my ear. I cursed. By now he was probably captured. In fact, they were probably making him chose which of us was the one that gets slaughtered.

"We gotta get out of these cages," was my first response. That was when one of the creepos walked in with a gun...Uh-oh.

**A/N: We're back from vacation now! Expect an update in a few days. (:**


End file.
